Jack Harries Fan Fiction The Concert
by imjustacookiemonster
Summary: Eve is a singer with a beautiful voice but when surprised by Sam pepper Backstage at her concert she also meet's jack and have a wonderful romance.
1. Chapter 1

The big moment had finally arrived, everybody was seated and waiting to watch the show. Just me, people had bought tickets to see me and only me! I could vaguely see members of the crowd from Boys to Girls, Men to Women through a crack in the curtain. This was it. A nervous tingle rushed through my body. I breathed in as the russet coloured curtain slowly opened... Then it all went in fast play from me grabbing my guitar to me belting out the lyrics to the interval and everyone rushing off for their 15 minutes of tea and biscuits, I was getting dressed for the big finale I will always love you by Whitney Houston(R.I.P). I was just zipping up my black shimmery dress with a slit up to my thigh (it was dead sexy) when I was startled to hear ,

"Break a leg" from behind me, I cursed and swirled around to see my old friend Sam and 6 other good looking boys laughing like hyenas.

"Sam you nob!" I giggled whilst pounding on his chest.

Sam acted wounded but I could see in his eyes that he wasn't. He quickly grabbed me into a tight bear hug and acted as if he would never leg go. He finally did and twirled me around as best he could with me only having one shoe on.

"Beautiful" he laughed.

I blushed and giggled "Not so bad yourself"

" I believe we haven't been introduced" I said facing the other 6 boys stood there like a bunch of third wheels.

"So sorry guys, never crossed my mind, This is Eve!" Sam Said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Hello!" they all beamed in a chorus

"Eve this is Alfie Deyes" He pushed me towards a small dark haired and dark eyed boy with a welcoming hand for me to shake.

"Pleasure" I awkwardly said shaking his hand.

He beamed up at me.

"This is Marcus Butler" Sam said pushing me along the queue of boys.

"Hello!" I smiled a bit less awkwardly

He returned the smile and simply replied  
"Heeloooo" in a far stretched welcome, I giggled.

"Amazing show so far, I've really enjoyed it!" he smiled.

"Thank-"

Before I got to fully thank him Sam rudely pushed me along to the next boy.

"Maz Listhrop" He said.

We shook hands then before either of us could say a word Sam pushed me along.

" Caspar Lee from South Africa"

He pushed me along and I Jokily cried out

"Samuel Nicholas Pepper stop pushing me around I am not a rag doll" He lifted his hands in surrender.

" Ooh she Middle Named you bro that's bad" Maz laughed and everyone laughed along.

We got further down the line and I met , Finn and then ...Jack

Our gazes locked as we shook hands, I felt Electricity and by the look in his deep green eyes (that could melt any girl he looked at) he felt it too...

Sam Pepper broke our gazes by bellowing and clapping his hands saying

"Right best be off you've got 5 minutes to sort out your make-up and hair, finish zipping your dress and put on your right shoe"

Shit! I completely forgot about that it was showing just to the dimples in my back at the bottom of my spine, luckily it wasn't showing my black lacy thongs. Sam quickly zipped me up to save me from further embarrassment.

"You should all come over after the show, I have a new place with my best-friend Mizzie it big enough for 9 of us!" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Sure, I remember Mizz she's awesome and I look forward to seeing her again!" Sam Beamed excitedly.

Then they all went back to their seats and I was left alone, But not for long. Mizzie rushed at me with a big bouquet of flowers and open arms as she belted out.

"BRAVO. BRAVO" in her best Italian accent, That made me giggle because she was crap at accents. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight Bear hug (a lot like Sam's)

" Hey Mizz, Uhm a few boys are coming back to ours after the show" I said nervously.

"Ooh have you pulled?" she said mockingly.

"No, it's Sam and a few of his best friends, You remember Sam right? Sam Pepper?"  
"UHMPH! how could I forget he's well fit I've had a crush on him since you introduced us in secondary school!" Mizzie swooned.

I quickly topped my make-up off with red lipstick and finished off by putting on my right shoe. About one second after that the sound man popped his head in and said.

"1 minute Miss Mourey, great show and You look beautiful!" before I could thank Brad I think it was he pulled his head away from the curtain.

"You've obviously pulled someone" she said pointing to where Brad's head had appeared just a few seconds ago, We both Laughed in hysterics like the only laugh you can have with your best-friend , you know the one that ends up hurting your tummy.

*RING RING*

That was the bell to tell everyone it was time to be seated because the show was about the begin.

"Show time" Mizz said as I smiled blew a kiss to her and set forth to behind the drawn curtain.


	2. Chapter 2: Jacks POV

As soon as I saw her face, Heard her laugh, Saw her beautiful smile, I knew she was the one for me. Her dark chocolate hair cascades around her Beautiful heart shaped face in little ringlets, She had slightly tanned skin, Full red kissable lips and Beautiful, mesmerising, china blue eyes. I don't know bout her but when we touched hands and locked gazes for the first time There were fireworks and I knew she was the only one for me, forever, truly love at first sight. Her voice was like a beautiful angels and Imagining Kissing her, lips like butter, mouth like candy was like the sweetest thing in the world. Whoa whoa wait Jack Seriously! You've only just met this girl now your turning into Romeo? Quick focus Back to reality Bloody hell! As we past the door and separated from her Maz blurted out.

"She's Fit!" It was almost like a crime to just called her 'fit' and I felt so stupid after just confessing my love to myself.

"Yeah she's beautiful!" My twin brother Finn Bluntly said. That's more like it.

"UHM hum gorgeous" I blurted without any exaggeration.

We found our seats and sat just as the beautiful song began.

If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way

And I... will always love you, ooh  
I will always love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Wow For some reason I felt like she was singing that whole 5 minute song to me, Like I was the only one in the room. I felt like we kept locking gazes throughout that whole song. Soon it was over and I snapped back to reality and she got a standing ovation and Roses, actual Red Roses throne on stage by the crowd. Then OH GOSH I was going to hers this is actually happening.

We made our way to hers and We met Mizzie that I found out was actually a nickname given to her by Sam and Eve and her real name is Megan. She was really good looking but I feel That Eve was the only girl in the world and everybody else wasn't like her. She had Blonde hair and blue eyes and a tan.

Wow their house was beautiful. White walls and red detail with a massive balcony where you can see the whole up stairs. Pictures of Mizzie and Eve every where and their families.

Eve threw her keys on the table top of the kitchen and swiftly took off her jacket. Then she announce that she was going to get changed upstairs and for us all to get comfy on their sofa in the middle of the house. Mizzie asked us for drinks and we all said either a cup of tea or coffee. I could see Eve's room from the sofa and She had a big glass window next to her wooden door. She unknowingly stepped in front of the glass window in full view. Her body was beautiful. She had really cute dimples in her back at the bottom of her spine. This felt so wrong but I just couldn't look away she had a black lacy thong and bra. I finally stopped my self and looked away then realised all the other guys were looking too.

"Pedo's!" she giggled pointing at all the guys but me. Phew!


	3. Chapter 3 Eve's POV

He is beautiful. He has Brown hair (with a slight blonde tinge)spiked but it all blends in and he uses no gel. He had beautiful sea green eyes that just melts your insides. A muscular frame that when he's tense you can see the outline of his torso and arms. He is just beautiful. When I arrived downstairs in my pyjamas and slippers he looked at me with a fiery love in his eyes. We all decided to watch a few movies and it was 2 am when we finished. We decided to have the guys crash tonight. I woke up with my head on Jack's shoulder and he was holding me at my waist and my head just fit perfectly in to his neck. Luckily everyone was asleep except me. But when I moved to get a glass of water Jack awoke.

"Hey" he said smiling at me.

"Hi" I replied with a smile.

"Everyone Asleep?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I think so I whispered. He Nodded in reply and yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked whilst he reached into his pocket for his phone.

"5 am, Wow was we asleep that long?"

" Yeah"

We both got up in synchronisation and went to get a glass of water each whilst we retrieved that we sat down next to each-other. We got bored about 8am and i mentioned,

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we cook breakfast for the other guys?"

"Yeah good idea". So we both got up and got our coats to head out.

It was the best drive ever We both belted out the lyrics To we will rock you and Bohemian Rhapsody.

Then when we was there he climbed out of the car and ran over to my side to help me out like a gentleman.

"You are Beautiful" He whispered in my ear. Oh my gosh that just made my ovaries explode. I couldn't help but smile, Then he scooped up my hand and held it in his. He closed the car door and secured it. Then we walked hand in hand to the shop. When we got there we bought all the things needed and met at the fridges that kept the milk. He looked into my eyes with an intense hunger, he looked down at my lips then up again, he grabbed me by the waist and Kissed me. A soft silky buttery kiss. And at that very moment in the dairy isle I knew i was in love.


	4. Chapter 4 Eve's POV

We were just on our way back to mine when jack mentioned,

"Wait,before we go inside can I get to my place it's only a block away, you can come with if you'd like?" My heart was still thudding and chills were going down my spine after that kiss in the shop.

"Yeah sure" I replied. And sure enough it was only a block away from my house.

We got there and it was a small but beautiful house. A bit like mine but without the massive balcony. Same sort of interior though.

"I share it with Finn" he smiled as he threw the keys on his kitchen table top.

"Ah cool" I smiled back.

"Look Eve, I really like you and I think You're the most beautiful and the smartest girl I've ever met, And i was just wondering if you felt the same way, So do you?" OH MY GOSH was he actually saying this or am I dreaming? (Nobody pinch me).

" Yes!" I replied. "I was feeling the exact same way!" A look of relief swept across his face as he lent in and pulled me in a hug and kissed the top of my head.

" I know this is early but do you want to go on a date tonight at 5pm?" He asked.

"Yes of course silly!" I answered.

This was one of the happiest moments of my life so far.

Soon it passed to 4:30.

I got showered and put on my make-up, I had no idea where he was taking me until I was in the middle of doing my foundation and Mizzie yelled up at me saying,

" EVE, YOU'VE GOT A LETTER!" I ran downstairs grasping my towel and my hair was in a turban. Mizzie was almost as excited as I was. She pushed a love heart shaped letter in my face. I opened it and it read,

Hello beautiful,

Make sure you wear something glamourous bring an over night bag and a sleeping bag,

Love Jack xxx

What does he mean?

"Did you read it?" Mizz said impatiently over my shoulder.

"Yeah, He want's me to bring a overnight bag?"

Mizzie shrugged it off then assumed her sky-rim position ( Gosh she's such a nerd).

Soon it was 5 and I had on my glamorous dress which was a gold and curly hair to one side with my brown smoky eye and nude lips. I was just finishing off and grabbing a sleeping bag when we heard a knock at the door. Mizzie shouted up and went to answer it. Surely Enough it was Jack. He was in a suit. He looked extra sexy with his suit on. I gracefully walked downstairs and he was staring up at me.

"You look amazing!" he said whilst I reached the bottom of the stairs.

" So do you" I smiled.

"Shall we?" He said offering an arm.

" We shall" I smiled.

We got outside and i spotted a beautiful black limousine. I looked at him and he replied,

"Only the best for you!"

We finally got to our destination and When we got out I saw, A little red tent with a blazing fire near the edge of a cliff with the most beautiful view of the ocean, I looked up and saw all fairy lights twinkling above me. I almost cried oh wow!

"This is where we are sleeping tonight beautiful" he smiled at me then went over to turn on a stereo, that played He Is We All About Us.

He grabbed my waist and started dancing with me. It was magical. We talked and roasted marshmallows. And when it was time to sleep we cuddled up in the tent but it was too cold to sleep on our own so we cuddled together, again it was magical.


	5. Chapter 5: Mizzie's POV

WTF! She hasn't been back for 12 hours! I thought whilst sat on my orange bean bag in front of the plasma T.V. I was just about to start a new game of mine craft when I heard a knock at the door.

"FINALLY! Where the hell have you been Eve!?" I yelled then opened the door, I was shocked to see that it wasn't Eve it was Sam.

"Oh hi sorry Sam thought you were Eve, Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yeah sure, I was just here to say thank-you for being such a good host Last night, It really means a lot"

"Yeah it was good having you all" I said whilst moving out of the way to invite him in, He wandered in and I shut the door, But didn't bother locking it.

"So coffee or tea?" I asked.

"tea please" He said back.

I nodded and moved on to the kitchen. I was boiling the kettle when I heard foot steps coming up from behind me. It was Sam.

"Thanks again" he whispered whilst looking deeply into my eyes. I blushed and looked down and back to the tea.

He moved closer pressing his shoulder into mine.

He was perfect. Kinda alternative with a Snap back on with a white melting triangle. He had black wind swept hair, The deepest dark brown eyes with many twinkling lights in them. Fresh faced with one ear stretcher. His tattoo's looked so good like they were meant to be there. I've always had a crush on him since being 11, but he has always seemed like he wasn't interested, Until now. It's like I could feel lust in his voice, eyes and emotions. Then it happened. He kissed me, it was wet, lush and warm. He grabbed my legs and I wrapped them around his waist and he carried me into the living room. This was the hottest thing that has ever happened to me, then I truly fell in love with him and it was like a perfect harmony. I could stay like this forever.


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning Eve's POV

The Night was beautiful, We danced and snuggled and kissed and it was beautiful.I was asleep in his arms. That was the best feeling in the world. I slightly cracked my eyes open and noticed that he was asleep, well i thought he was.

"Morning Beautiful" he smiled turning around to look in my eyes. i shivered and he moved closer.

"Morning to you too" I replied and bit my lip noticing how perfect he was.

"Best get up baby" He said kissing me. Then he stopped in the middle of sitting up, Leant in closer and sweetly whispered.

"Eve Mourey, I am in love with you." Then before i could reply got up and went outside the tent.

Wow! Did he really just say that, I mean so quick. It was as quick for me to come to the realisation that I felt the exact same way. I got up and went outside the tent in my cookie monster pyjama's.

"Lets go home in our Pyjama's baby" he said. Acting like he never said that he was in love with me.

"Did you really mean that?" I asked.

"Of course Honey, I'm in love with you." I lent in and kissed him on the ear and whispered

"I love you too".

His eyes filled up with joy as i walked to get my stuff.

We got into the Limousine a few minutes later and arrived home. I expected Mizzie to be shouting and yelling about me not telling her i was going overnight. But it was strangely quiet. I kissed Jack at the door and whispered.

"You don't have to leave"

"Okay I'll just come in for a bit then" He smiled kissing me but I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. I lead him in turned around to see Mizzie kissing someone legs wrapped around his torso, but who was it? He had Black hair and a stretcher. Wait? What! That was Sam!

"Les miz?" I muttered. As she jumped back from Sam like a naughty school girl Sam Jumped up in horror and saw us.

"Some one's getting lucky" Jack laughed.

"Shut up!" Sam said.

Mizz got up and went into the kitchen.

"Best be off, Remember Baby, No matter what, I love you!" He said in a slow sexy tone that made me tremble at the knee's and hang on to the kitchen side board. He grabbed my waist,

"Meet me at My place tonight" I whispered as he kissed my neck.

"I Love you". He whispered back.

"I Love you too" I whispered.

Then I showed him to the door and he kissed the top of my head.

"Well it's not only me that's getting lucky then" Sam said smugly.

"Shut-up" I smiled throwing a pillow at him.

Sam Pepper is not going to ruin this mood, My insides felt like hot mush and my legs like jelly.

I sat back on the sofa exhausted, just then Mizzie came in and said,

"Were out of milk" She was obviously having the same feeling as me, i could tell by the look in her eyes, "I'll go out to get some" She said.

"No no chick don't worry I have to go out for a walk, because it feels hot in here, Sam, In out in half an hour understand?"

"Fuck off " he blushed. As I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

The fresh air was a nice difference, I felt it blowing against my face. Then suddenly, I felt a blow to the back of my head as I ducked for the ground. I squirmed around to see about 4 boys round about 20 years old. I was going to scream just as one grabbed me around me head and covered my mouth. Then they carried me in to a small alley way. One propped me up against the wall as the other tied me there with an empty bin bag. I started to cry as one kicked me in the stomach. Hard. He had steel toe boots on. The ring leader propped himself down in front of me and said,

"Don't be silly, little bitch, There's nothing you can do about this. Look around is anyone here to hear your screams? If they do, do you really think that they'll care?" He was right, Nobody was going to hear me, I'm just some weak, sad virgin. I'll never see Jack again, But if I'm going to die, I want my thoughts to be with him. I closed my eyes and just prayed. Prayed that I'd get away. Find Jack and just have a cry in his arms, His strong, Comforting arms. I'd planned to give myself to him. My everything. He is the one. I cast away everything else but I couldn't help but notice that the ring leader was on top of me now ripping of my clothes as the others just watched. Ripping my dignity along with it. I have nothing now. The others laughed and egged him on. It hurt and I bled and cried, It was little glimmers of tears but no noise. It felt like it went on for ages, Whenever I made a noise they'd beat me or kick me with their steel toes. I'm pretty sure that I saw a glimmering silver knife. It cut into my flesh bringing out crimson droplets bleeding from my collar bone to my finger tips then it dripped to the floor. Luckily It was only the ring leader who 'Had a go' as the others put it. Finally they finished and I opened my eyes as I saw the new red lumps turning to black bruises. Blood was everywhere. My innocence ripped away. A puddle of blood rippled down my legs from where he ripped it all away from me. They were running now. Gosh my stomach was a mess. All Black, red and cuts. I caught notice of the carrier bag holding me. I ripped it with my teeth and then found my jumper, Luckily it came just up to my thighs. You could still see the blood though. Then I just ran. But my house was ages away and what if i see them guys again. I don't want them coming back for seconds. Jack, I need Jack. I sprinted over to Jacks place and Bashed on the door. I was having a panic attack. Seriously having a Panic attack. I started to cry and fell on to the floor in a puddle of my own blood as Jack answered the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S HAPPENED?" He Asked surprisingly. As he got me up from the pool of blood I was crying in. He carried me inside just as Finn came running in and he followed us in to Jack's room.

"Eve?! You're bleeding!" Finn Said concerned.

Jack sat me down on his bed as I bled all over him and his bed sheets. Then I just broke down looking at jacks white (well red now) shirt. I was seriously injured. Jack swiftly swooped next to me and Finn on the other side. They both comforted me until I was calm enough to speak.

"Evie what happened?" Finn asked in a calming and soothing voice. Whilst hugging me, like the best friend in the world.

"Don't be scared, You can tell us. It's just your boyfriend and good friend, We both love you so much. We don't want to see you like this. Now Love what happened?"

"It was awful" I sobbed. "Four of them. They hurt me and took something I can never get back." They both got the idea and hugged me tighter.

"Awwh Baby!" Jack cried with me in sympathy and love.

"They had a knife, Tied me up and kicked me all over" I felt so dirty.

Finn went out of the room as I heard a panicked, frantic search from the kitchen. He was back in 30 seconds with Bandages, Thousands of plasters, Arnica gel and tablets, A glass of water, Vitamins and Pain killers.

He sat the water on the table and everything else on the blood stained bed. Jack reached forward to bring the stuff closer.

"Finn can you leave for a sec and talk to Mizzie, tell her what's happened and don't come in because I'm sorting Eve out." Jack asked.

"Of course" Finn kissed the top of my head in a friendly way and smiled at me. Then left the room and shut the door.

"Would you be able to walk to the bathroom and get changed?" He asked whilst passing me some of his boxers, joggers and a shirt.

I tried to stand up then collapsed and cried in pain of my stomach on to his bed again.

"Could you do it for me, You're not like the rest I love you and trust you"

He understandingly nodded and stripped my Long jumper off. Again I was naked, but not afraid, It somehow felt right.

He looked so shocked as a tear fell down his cheek onto my Purple and Red belly. He grabbed some more water and flannel from his on sweet bathroom.

He started with my legs. Quarter of that was vaginal bleeding from what they took, The rest was cuts on my belly ,hips and thighs. It was really painful and i winced quite a lot, he stopped when I did that. Most of the cuts were still bleeding but nowhere near as they were he either bandaged them if they were deep or he'd use a plaster. My legs looked normal human colour now except for a few odd looking plasters. The water was Bright russet so we changed that. He then went onto the arms. Same sort of damage, now I looked like Edward Scissor the dreaded part, The worst part. My stomach. It was so bloody and painful it was all dark purple , crimson and black. Blood was everywhere. He could barely clean it without me bursting out into tears. But it had to be done so I sucked it up and tried to make it look not painful, Which was really hard. This time all the water had clots and was even brighter red. Once that part was done he did my face. Face wasn't too bad just a lot of gruesome bruises. He topped that with Arnica like he did to my stomach. Finally it was over and I needed a shower. I still couldn't move so Jack had to carry me and wash me off. It was now 8 pm and all I wanted to do was rest. Jack had washed the sheets whilst i sat and had a good cry with Finn. One thing I loved about Finn was that he wasn't afraid to cry and he had a good cry with me. That was like a weight off my shoulders.

"Right, Evie I think it's time for you to go to bed, Don't worry like you said we'll try and get you to the clinic tomorrow I'll drive you myself if you need me to." He smiled whilst he carried me into Jacks room whilst Jack made the bed. He laid me down and got me comfy then kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Night Evelyn" He smiled.

"Night Finnegan" I smiled back, wow first time since... lets just call it "the incident".

Then he left the room and shut the Door. Jack took off his shirt to reveal his beautiful muscles. He was beautiful. Then his jeans, Now he was just in beautiful tight Calvin Klein's. Then he climbed in and wrapped his arms around me and whispered,

"It's just me Sweet heart, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, I love you and I'll forever keep you safe, I will marry you one day, Not today but soon , I promise all you have to do is say yes". Did he just say he wants to marry me one day?!

"It's not your fault you didn't know, I Love you too and I was saving it for you, that's why I'm so distraught, I will marry you, Yes" He hugged me tighter then we drifted off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

THRASH. THRASH.  
"Please, Please don't do this to me!"

Smash!

I woke up covered in sweat. Jack quickly rose and saw me distraught and hugged me tighter grasping my hair.

"Don't worry Evie, It's not him, he's not here any more, It's me Jack." he said kissing my neck. A shiver ran down my spine.

It was 8 am and nobody was awake yet.

"Jack, I love you."

"I love you too"

"Please don't leave me"

"I never would, I'm in love with you and you're the only one for me"

I snuggled back into his neck. I want to be like this for the rest of my existence.

A few hours passed until Finn came in to wish me morning and to check on me.

We all got up ( Well not me i had to be carried out of bed and onto the sofa because my stomach hurt that bad.)

"Right, shall i get you down to the Clinic then?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, but can i get ready first plus i have to learn how to walk with my stomach like this."

"Yeah, they'd probably think that I'm the one to give you them bruises" Jack Said.

He helped me up as i tried not to cry with the excruciating pain. He then got me in the bathroom as he got my stuff Mizzie sent over.

There was Some foundation, Concealer, Powder, Mascara and lip gloss in the make-up bag. Then Pants, A bra, Cute jeans and A baggy Queen shirt.

I managed to completely cover my bruises and make myself look pretty presentable. Then hobbled off into the living room as jack said,

"Beautiful as always"

I blushed as Finn hurried over to help me out the door. Jack followed.

We got into Finn's Dark Blue BMW because Jack wanted to sit in the back with me and cuddle.

Soon we made it to the Clinic and Got into the waiting room.

The wait seemed ages. I said that i didn't want to report the rape because it would just make my mental state even worse plus, it probably wouldn't get sorted. The boys said they thought i was crazy but they respect my wishes. We waited about 20 minutes in a waiting room with loads of prostitutes and all sorts then we finally got called in.

"Eve Mourey" The kind looking nurse said shouting me in with a smile.

"Here we go" I said nervously crushing the boys hands.

I stepped in the nurses office whilst Jack and Finn waited outside.

"So how may i help you Miss?" The nurse asked.

"Well I had... Unprotected sex the other night and I'm here for a check up"

"Ah, well that is a very very risky game" She said.

"So first I'm going to give you 40 condoms okay?"

"Um all right" I said whilst she passed them over.

"Now if you lay on here whilst i check you" She smiled.

The check was Uncomfortable and embarrassing and felt like it was everlasting. When she'd done she said.

"Alrighty, I'll do all our checks and you just sit here and wait." She smiled leaving the room.

It took her about 20 minutes and then she walked back in and said,

"Alright, Well We did a HIV check that's all clear, We did a Chlamydia check and that's all clear but you have to do a pregnancy test in a few weeks. And you have a lot of internal bleeding and i'd just use these antibiotics and that should be cleared up." She smiled handing me tablets with a complicated name.

PHEW!

"Thanks for your time" I beamed.

Then i left the room as Jack and Finn both stood up as they caught sight of me.

"All clear" I smiled as Jack and Finn looked relieved.

"But i do have a lot of internal bleeding so i have to take these" They both looked quite relieved.

We got home and i put on a smile to hide my pain. I felt so dirty and wrong.


	8. Chapter 8 You're so Beautiful

We ordered take away then snuggled up on the sofa.

"Shall we get to bed then?" Jack asked

"Yeah sure" I smiled.

He led me to bed and closed the door behind us.

He smiled at me and I turned on the light.

"You're so beautiful" he commented as I blushed.

I sat up and kissed him as he melted into the bed. I put my leg around his waist as he propped my up on his hot body. He broke off the kiss and asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I nodded. " This is what I was born for. We was in perfect harmony. Sex wasn't like the movies. It hurt and was sometimes awkward, And when do they ever show the couple putting on a condom? But it was still the best experience of my life...

I woke up the next morning a new woman, snuggled in Jack's arms.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hi" I smiled back.

"That was amazing" he smiled as he stretched.

I giggled and kissed him with passion, He turned till he was on top of me. I wanted him so bad! Just at that moment Finn burst in and said,

"Anyone want any... oh right" He laughed as me and Jack lept off of me like a naughty school boy, and I covered myself with the quilt.

"I guess that I'll leave you two alone" He closed the door.

Then we were in hysterics.

I leaned over and kissed him then got out of bed. He grabbed my arm and kissed my hand.

"Come on, We need to wake up one way or another" I laughed.

He huffed then lifted himself out of bed to kiss me.

I grabbed my pants that were flung over the railing of his drapes and got dressed.

Later on I had a concert so I got showered and dressed then did my make up and hair. I had on a see through snake skin print shirt with sleeves and Tight sandy from grease style disco pants and Black platform heels. I had Curly hair to one side with smoky eyes and nude lips. I was looking back to myself . I descended the stairs with care to not fall.

"Wow!" Jack smiled.

"You look stunning" He smiled holding out a hand.

"Thank-you"

We went into the car and got our way there. And again the crowds were waiting.


	9. Chapter 9 Grow old with you Jacks POV

Eve was doing great and had just finished The first time ever I saw your face, I looked into the mirror at my dress suit,

" You ready?" Finn smiled as he grabbed the Guitar and handed it to me. Then just as she was going to start her new song I stepped out and started to Play Growing old with you by adam sandler.

I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you

I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you

I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold

Need you  
Feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you

I sung as she started to cry.

I got on one knee and said,

"Eva Ariana Rosalie Mourey all the words to that song are true, I want to be the man who grows old with you, will you make me the happies man on earth and marry me?"

"YES!" she screamed and jumped into my arms kissing me. We are happy forever more.


End file.
